Harry Potter comme vous ne l'avez jamais connu
by Aaron A
Summary: Harry a seize ans, et une sexualité à épanouir...comment cela va-t-il se passer ? Homo, hétéro, bi ? attation, slash & yaoi ! La vie sexuelle de nos sorciers préférés !
1. Chapter 1

« -Bonsoir le peuple, c'est bon, vous pouvez vous relever (Malefoy, sort de mon corps !) »

« Bonjour/soir ici Aaron A .,auteur de cette fan-fiction ! ceci ma toute première fan-fic' ! Soyez indulgent(e)s avec moi s'il vous plaît (^_^)

Elle parlera essentiellement de la vie sexuelle des personnages, et de relations homo, donc homophobes et pauv' petites natures s'abstenir !

Slash HP/DM, HG/DM, etc… »

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Sentiments nouveaux.

Harry Potter était accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Celle-ci riait aux éclats après s'être moquée de Ron à propos d'une rebuffade à ses avances de la part de Padma Patil, qui se souvenait parfaitement de la manière dont il l'avait traitée au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le cours de botanique qui portait aujourd'hui sur le sujet des Pensiflors.

-Chers élèves, bonjour ! Veuillez vous placez par trois autour d'un pot contenant un Pensiflors, annonça Mrs. Chourave.

-Alors Harry, tu as reçu des nouvelles de ton oncle ? Est-ce qu'il est sortit de Ste -Mangouste ? demanda Hermione.

-Non, ça m'étonnerait, après ce que lui a infligé Si…hum…Sniffle pour m'avoir ainsi maltraité…, répondit le beau et mystérieux Harry.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit les bavardages, les trois là-bas ! Bien, qui peut me dire qu'elles sont les propriétés des Pensiflors ?

Tout le monde regarda la perspicace Hermione qui levait la main, et avait comme d'habitude la réponse :

-Oui, Miss Granger ?

-Ils sont utilisés dans la préparation de la potion Aiguise Méninges, mais ils contiennent dans leur tige le liquide qui permet aux souvenirs de survivre dans les Pensines !

-Bien, bravo Miss Granger ! Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor, dit joyeusement le professeur Chourave, à la grande joie des Gryffondor. A présent, vous allez percer la tige pour recueillir le jus qui s'écoulera dans les bassines en bois hermétiques.

Depuis un petit moment, Drago Malefoy observait bizarrement Hermione, avec dans la tête une réflexion étrange « Merde, elle est parfaite ! »

- Heu, Malefoy, ton cerveau a bloqué quand il a tourné dans notre direction ou quoi ? Arrête de mater Hermione comme ça ! Tu veux que je t'en mettes une dans ta sale face de rat pour t'apprendre qu'on dévisage pas les gens comme ça ? s'exclama Ron, le rouquin tapageur, déjà énervé depuis la veste qu'il s'était prise avant le cours.

-Nan merci, mais si tu veux, je peux te le faire à toi, t'en aurais bien besoins pour rétrécir ce manche de balai qui te sers de nez ! rétorqua Malefoy qui avait rougi comme un souafle.

-Je…ne dis pas que…

-Laisses tomber Ron, il est trop con, t'y peux rien…, dit Harry avant que son ami ne s'énerve trop et fasse un geste qui lui aurait bien coûté quelques points tant il aurait bien expliqué à Malefoy d'aller se faire foutre.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Ron et Harry se dirigeaient en cours de divination tandis qu'Hermione allait dans un endroit qu'elle avait vaguement précisé aux deux garçons.

En fait, elle allait discrètement contempler un garçon qu'elle avait un temps détestait de tout son être mais qui tout d'un coup, avait pris une énorme place dans son esprit. Et ce garçon était…Drago Malefoy. Depuis deux semaines, il s'était radouci envers elle, et ne lui lançait presque plus de remarques dérangeantes et insultantes, changement de comportement qu'elle avait inévitablement remarqué.

En fait, ce jeune homme l'excitait depuis toujours.

Malgré ses bonnes notes et sa docilité envers ses professeurs, Hermione est une assoiffée de sexe. L'année précédente, elle s'était d'ailleurs faite baisée dans les dortoirs par Viktor Krum, Seamus Finnigan et Ernie MacMillian. Qu'est-ce que ça l'avait faite rire quand elle avait vu la mine déconfite de Ernie quand elle lui a raconté que ce n'était qu'une histoire de partie de jambes en l'air… car oui, Hermione était une briseuse de cœur, mais seulement envers les personnes de qui elle était jalouse : Ernie avait de meilleures notes qu'elle en botanique.

Tout cela se passait dans le plus grand secret, évidemment.

Et sa nouvelle cible à présent, c'était ce cher Drago. Mais à lui, elle ne lui brisera pas le cœur, du moins pas tout de suite.

Il est si pâle, si beau, si dominateur.

Il fallait qu'elle l'ait dans son lit, elle en avait besoins, elle en avait envie.

Mais comment arrivera-t-elle à lui faire comprendre son désir ?

-Miss Granger, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours d'arithmancie ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

-Hum, si désolée monsieur, mais je ne me sentais pas très bien…et heu…

-Voyons voyons, empressez-vous d'aller rendre visite à Mrs. Pomfresh ! Vous ne devez pas rester ainsi Miss Granger !

-Oui, merci professeur, dit doucement Hermione en suivant Malefoy des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron allaient rapidement en cours de divination, mais ils croisèrent Cho Chang. Cette jeune fille avait toujours fait de l'effet à Harry. Ce que confirma la bosse dans le pantalon de celui-ci.

En plus il avait apprit quelque chose sur elle, de la part des Serdaigle : elle aimait la sodomie ! Et d'ailleurs, elle la pratiquait souvent avec Cédric Diggory, ce bellâtre de Poufsouffle.

Et cela augmentait encore plus le désir d'Harry. Mais il se demandait si sa première fois se passerait bien, car, il avait honte de l'avouer, il était encore puceau. Oh, il n'ignorait rien de la masturbation et des plaisirs solitaires, mais il se demandait ce que ça ferait de le faire avec quelqu'un.

-Heu, Harry, sa va comme tu veux ? demanda Ron à son compagnon.

-Mmmh ? Ah oui ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, lui répondit le brun excité comme tout.

- C'est cette Cho Chang qui te fait encore tourner la tête ?

-Il paraît qu'elle se laisse bien dominer, répondit Harry avec un sourire coquin tandis que Ron regardait Cho avec un air de concupiscence bien marqué.

Ensuite vint Dolores Ombrage (une peste du ministère que Fudge avait installé comme étant le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) qui s'avançait vers eux avec une moue désapprobatrice :

-Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, cessez de regarder Miss Chang ainsi ! Et dépêchez vous d'aller dans votre salle de classe ! leur dit-elle sans reprendre son souffle

-Oui, Mrs. Ombrage, dit Harry avec un sourire affecté. Tu crois qu'elle encore vierge pour être autant frustrée ? murmura-t-il à Ron qui pouffa de rire.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la tour nord, le beau brun n'arrêta pas de penser à Cho. Accepterait-elle de sortir avec lui, malgré la mort récente de son petit ami, Diggory ?

Et si oui, iraient-ils plus loin ? Tandis qu'il pensai aux mille façons dont Cho pourrais le rendre heureux, une trappe s'ouvrit brusquement au-dessus d'eux, et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une libellule géante.

-Vous êtes en retard messieurs, dit Trelawney avec sa voix non plus mystique mais très agacée. Veuillez prendre place sur les poufs qui sont près de mon fauteuil, et sans bavardages, je vous en serai reconnaissante.

-Putain, mais on a affaire qu'à des mal baisée aujourd'hui, murmura Ron, énervé.

-Mes enfants, si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu dans ma boule de cristal, hier soir…, dit Trelawney, avec un soupir théâtral.

-Oooh, dirent à l'unisson Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, deux cruches de première. Et qu'avez-vous vu professeur ?

-Un danger imminent qui plane au dessus de nos têtes, un changement radical et l'union de deux âmes se détestant et s'aimant pourtant de tout leurs corps.

Les deux fanas de la vieille chouette, poussèrent des soupirs d'émerveillement. Tout à coup, Ron sentit Harry devenir mal à l'aise à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je…j'ai besoins de me soulager ! S'exclama-t-il, mais assez bas pour que seul Ron l'entende. Cette soumise de Cho m'a grave excité.

-Haha, pas de pot mon vieux, t'as seulement le choix entre une vieille chouette avec des binocles immenses, et deus filles stupides qui forment un rond parfait avec leur bouche tant elles savent bien faire des « Oooh ». Mais je pense que le diamètre serait trop grand pour toi, lui dit le rouquin sarcastiquement, amusé de la situation de son ami.

-Ta gueule, tes blagues sont aussi drôles que celles de Rogue, dit-il, exaspéré par l'humour « ravageur » de Ron.

Ron, de bien meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure, se demanda où se trouvait Hermione, et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment…

_Fin du chapitre 1… _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

« Allez-y, lâchez-moi toutes vos impressions et vos critiques, IM-ME-DIA-TE-MENT !

(Malefoy, t'es toujours pas sorti ?! omG) »

« Bref, ça vous a plu ? J'espère ! envoyez-moi toutes vos reviews s'il vous plaît, çe me ferait grandement plaisir, j'accepte même les anonymes donc hésitez pas ! à bientôt !! »

Aaron A.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous et à toutes !

J'aimerais remercier DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie pour sa review, c'est ma toute première et donc, je suis franchement épanouie ! Oui, oui, chacun ses kiffes ;-)

Bref, voici la suite de mon histoire, je la continue car au moins une ou deux personnes la lisent (^_^)…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 2 : Laisse tomber Ronnie… _

Pendant que Ron et Harry « s'amusaient » en cours de divination et que Hermione se promenait sûrement dans le château, Malefoy était allongé dans un divan de la salle commune des Serpentard, en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson et de Blaise Zabini.

-Mon Drago, pourquoi as-tu l'air si heureux ? demanda Pansy, rose d'admiration pour celui qu'elle aimait.

-Cela ne te regarde pas tu tout, Pansy chérie, désolé, lui répondit Malefoy, qui n'était pas désolé du tout.

-Bon, moi je me tire. On se fait chier ici, dit Zabini en se redressant vivement. J'ai envie de me choper une petite de 3ème année, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas tiré mon coup.

-Blaise, je peux tout à fait assouvir ton désir si tu le veux, lui dit Pansy.

-Mmmh, oui bonne idée, mais on se dépêche d'aller dans les dortoirs avant que les autres ne rentrent.

-Hihihi, d'accord…

Les deux amants claquèrent la porte, laissant derrière eux un Malefoy rêvant de passer ses mains dans le dos et les cheveux bouclés de…Hermione Granger. Tous les soirs, il tremblait de désir pour elle. « Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Jamais je ne toucherais à une _Sang de Bourbe_ ! Quoique, je peux toujours faire une petite exception sans que personne ne le sache… » Il était sur que Hermione accepterait, car il avait capter les regards qu'elle lui lançait, et à présent, il n'y avait plus de haine mais maintenant du désir, et presque même de l'amour.

-oui…oui…OUI ! Oh Blaise continue ! Plus…plus vite….

« Et bien, on peut dire qu'il y en a qui s'amuse ici… » murmura le blond, dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir ce joindre à ces réjouissances…

Plus loin dans le château de Poudlard, Hermione devait répondre aux questions de Mrs. Pomfresh concernant sa santé :

-Alors, Miss Granger, que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Hum…j'ai mal partout, madame, depuis ce matin en me levant, je crois que je couvre une grippe.

Mais le seul mal dont elle était atteinte était celui du désir, et aucuns remèdes, même ceux de Mrs. Pomfresh, ne pouvaient la guérir. La seule chose qui était nécessaire pour elle, c'était de passer au moins une nuit avec Malefoy

-Et bien, vous allez passer le reste de la journée et toute la nuit ici, en prenant évidemment une potion d'Anti-Corpus toutes les deux heures ! lui annonça l'infirmiè-vous que j'aille chercher vos affaires et prévenir vos amis ?

-Non merci madame, je vais vite y aller et dire aux autres que je dors ici ce soir, répondit précipitamment Hermione en sortant de l'infirmerie.

« Ouf, enfin libre » pensa la jeune fille. En entrant dans sa salle commune, elle vit ses deux amis assis sur un vieux canapé discutant vivement.

-Mais je te dis que si on lui demande comme ça, elle refusera ! disait Harry à un Ron plus qu'excité.

- Allez on la…oh, euh salut Mionne ! dit Ron en voyant la « malade » s'avançait vers eux.

-A qui allez-vous demander quoi ? Et pourquoi deviens-tu aussi rose Ron ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas réessayer de sauter Padma ! Fulmina Hermione.

-Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! dit Harry, venant au secours de Ron, qui paraissait choqué. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

-De l'infirmerie, où je vais d'ailleurs passer le reste de la journée et toute la nuit, je venais juste vous prévenir.

-Ah, d'accord, et bien bonne journée et bonne nuit alors, lui dit gentiment Harry.

-Oui, merci et à demain _Harry_, murmura Hermione en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Ron attendit sa bise avec impatience, mais Hermione ne lui lança qu'un regard méprisant.

-Elle a ses règles ou quoi ! S'énerva Ron lorsqu'elle sortit.

-Laisse-la tranquille ! C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin d'avoir soufflé à l'oreille de Padma « Alors ma p'tite chatte indienne, tu m'accompagnes au 7ème ciel » devant Hermione ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a tout entendu ! Tu sais, ça se voit qu'elle t'aime, dit Harry dans un souci d'impartialité. Et puis, revenons à notre discussion.

-Ouais t'as raison. Alors, comment on fait avec Cho ? On se l'a coince dans un placard à balais, dans la Salle sur Demandes ou dans une classe vide ?

-Heu, Ron, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je suis encore…enfin je l'ai pas encore fait…heu t'as compris quoi, avoua Harry, embarrassé.

-Quoi ?! Toi, le mec le plus désiré du château, autant par les mecs que par les filles ? s'exclama Ron, abasourdi.

-Ah ? Tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose, dit le beau brun, réellement étonné.

-Bin oui, une fois j'ai entendu deux gars de Serpentard en 7ème année qui disaient qu'ils se feraient bien ton petit cul. Pardon, ton petit cul sexy.

Et il explosa de rire.

-Gloups…arrête de rire Ron, c'est glauque ! Paniqua Harry.

« Même les mecs…ça ne me dérangerait pas d'en embrasser un, mais d'aller plus loin avec, pas sûr… ». Puis un visage apparut dans la tête d'Harry : celui de Malefoy. Il sentit monter de la chaleur, partie du bas ventre « Mais je deviens taré moi ! Au secours ! »

-Harry, pourquoi t'es tout rouge ? S'inquiéta Ginny Weasley, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Je viens de lui annoncer que les mecs aussi s'intéressaient à lui, et depuis il est complètement gaga, se moqua Ron.

-Ronnie, je t'ai déjà dit de fermer ta grande gueule si tu ne veux pas que j'te fasse avaler ta cravate ! menaça Harry

-Harry chéri, tu sais que je suis préfet, et bien que tu sois mon meilleur ami, je n'hésiterais pas à te coller si tu deviens violent envers moi.

-Bon sa va les bébés ? Vous êtes vraiment immatures, dit Ginny, exaspérée. Au fait, vous saviez qu'Hermione va passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ? Je viens de la croiser dans le couloir. Elle pleurait.

-Elle pleurait ? dit Harry en lançant un regard plein de reproches à Ron qui devint rouge comme son badge de préfet. Oui, elle est venue nous dire qu'elle passait la nuit à l'infirmerie, mais _elle ne pleurait pas._

-Oh, ça doit être encore de la faute à mon cher frère. N'est-ce pas Ron ? dit Ginny dont l'expression ressemblait à celle de Mrs. Weasley quand elle s'énervait.

-Meuh non, j'ai rien fait du tout, je…je…

-Oh c'est bon laisse tomber Ronnie, s'exclama Ginny en claquant la porte des dortoirs des filles derrière elle.

-Mais elles ont quoi toutes aujourd'hui ?

Harry ne répondit pas et préféra hausser les épaules, car il ne voulait pas dire à Ron que c'était sa faute que Hermione et Ginny s'énervaient.

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots des Serpentard, Pansy essayait de déshabiller hâtivement Malefoy, qui se défendait sans grande conviction tant il appréciait ce qu'il se passait.

-Oh, Drago, tu ne vas plus être vierge ce soir, crois-moi, disait Pansy très impatiente de commencer l'acte amoureux.

-Mais t'es pas crevée après ce que Blaise et toi avez fait ?

-Non Drago, surtout pour ta première fois, hin hin, sourit la jeune fille avec un sourire coquin.

Mais il y eut un petit problème : le petit ami de Pansy, Grégory Goyle, entra dans le dortoir où ils dormaientt avec Crabbe et Zabini.

-Malefoy, je vais te tuer, beugla Goyle, comment t'as pu me faire ça ! Merde t'es qu'un gros enculé !

-Je…ne me touche pas Goyle !

Malefoy sentit un coup violent sur la tête, et tout devint noir pour lui.

_Fin du chapitre 2…_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cela vous a-t-il plu, m'sieurs/dames ? Je l'espère bien, car sinon je n'ai plus qu'à arrêter définitivement d'écrire snif… Vos reviews me feront le plus grand bien et m'aideront à avancer, donc n'hésitez pas, j'accepte même les anonymes ! (et c'est comme ça aussi que je me sentirais moins seule devant mon écran d'ordi… T_T)

A bientôt pour la suite !

Aaron A., pour vous servir

P.S : si vous pouviez m'aider pour la conjugaison, j'ai un petit… un gros… d'accord okay okay un énorme problème avec ! alors s'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à corriger !


	3. Chapter 3

(Harry) Coucou tout le monde ! J'aimerais parler au nom de l'auteur Aaron, qui a la flemme de vous parler lui-même (le méchaaant)

(Drago) Hé ! Il y a moi aussi, m'oublie pas !

(Harry) Mais oui mon ptit chéri d'amour… viens là… *smouaaack*

(Drago) Arrête, tout le monde nous voit ! /(Harry)Lire serait plus exacte/ Ta gueule !

(Harry) Okay okay… alors tout d'abord, réponses à vos reviews :

leticia79 : Non, désolé, il ne sait pas du tout comment son histoire va se terminer ! Pas encore du moins (Harry) Espérons que Potty mourra… mais naaan je déc' reviens mon Ange ! (Drago)

DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie :  Merci pour ta promesse de fidélité envers cette fic' (petite larme d'émotion) et pour les yaoi, t'inquiète belette, il y en aura ! Et t'inquiète pour la conjugaison, ce flemmard d'Aaron trouvera bien un As pour l'aider ;-) (Drago)

MISSE CC : Merci pour ta review! Ca fait plaisir 3 (Harry)

Céline : Un peu ma belle que Aaron s'est éclaté en l'écrivant ! (Drago)

(Harry) Bon, voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ! En espérant qu'il ne vous déçoive pas !

(Drago) Non, je suis sûr qu'il vous plaira…

(Aaron A .) Bon je plaide coupable, ce chapitre est très court ! Mais bon, il est chaud alors vous plaignez pas !! /(Harry & Drago) IL EST _ENFIN_ LA ET IL GUEULE DEJA ?!!! /

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 3 : une merveilleuse nuit à l'infirmerie._

- Laissez-moi passer, je dois examiner ce jeune homme ! dit une voix stridente et pressée.

Drago Malefoy reprenait lentement conscience, et lorsque il ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout d'abord Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Rogue et Mrs. Pomfresh penchés sur lui.

Il sentait sur son corps quelque chose de doux, et il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

-Mr. Malefoy, vous vous sentez bien ? S'enquit le professeur Rogue.

-Oui, à part que je me suis pris un coup de poing dans la tronche…

-Mouais…vous allez me prendre ces trois pilules de Remontes-Tempes. Votre corps ne se souviendra plus des blessures subies, déclara Mrs. Pomfresh.

-Je dois dormir ici, ce soir ?

-Oui, je crois que c'est nécessaire Mr. Malefoy, insista l'infirmière.

-Bon, je vais dans mon bureau. Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, je veux vous voir dans dix minutes ! dit Rogue.

Pendant deux ou trois minutes, il y eut un silence chargé de tension durant lesquelles Drago essayait de ne pas regarder dans la même direction des deux autres.

-Ecoute Drago…je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui c'est passé, c'est vraiment toute ma faute, s'excusa Pansy, honteuse.

-C'est pas grave, mais à l'avenir je me méfierais des filles qui me sautent dessus trop vite.

-Drago, je…balbutiai Pansy de plus en plus rouge.

-Bon sa va lâche-moi maintenant tu me saoules là ! Retourne avec ton _petit Goyle d'amour_, coupa Malefoy, énervé. Blaise emmène-la, je me sens pas bien, j'ai envie de dormir.

-Ok, salut mec, et bonne nuit, dit Zabini en entraînant Pansy avec lui.

Lorsqu'ils partirent, Malefoy vit Hermione dans le lit de gauche, qui lui souriait narquoisement et avait l'air de trouver sa situation très comique.

-Il paraît que Pansy a essayé de te dépuceler ! Haha, t'es encore un novice en matière de sexe, apparemment.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Et bien d'après moi, un garçon aussi mignon et chiant que toi ne devrait plus être vierge à quinze ans.

-Je devrais prendre ça comme des propositions ? demanda Malefoy rougissant, mais il regretta tout de suite de s'être révélé à ce point.

-Tu ne rêves que de ça ou quoi ? En plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter, du fait que tu me traites souvent de _Sang de Bourbe _! Que tu es un Serpentar arrogant, méchant et beaucoup d'autres choses insupportables…

-Ok, excuse-moi, mais j'ai été élevé…

Hermione se leva vivement de son lit et s'avança rapidement vers le lit du jeune homme sans faire de bruit.

-Tu viens de dire quoi, là ?

-J'ai dit que je m'excusais, mais…

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car Hermione avait déjà emprisonnée ses lèvres d'un baiser, que Drago lui rendit tout aussi passionnément.

-Mmmh…Drago prend-moi, maintenant ! murmura Hermione à l'oreille du blond. Ca te de dit que ça soit moi qui te dépucèle ?

Celui-ci commença à lui retirer lentement sa robe de nuit et elle, lui enleva sa chemise. Tandis qu'il commençait à lui retirer son short, Hermy déboutonnait le pantalon du jeune homme et lui embrassait fougueusement le torse. Drago passa ses mains sur les seins de la jeune fille qui pointaient sous l'effet de l'excitation . Hermione lui enleva son boxer et commença à lui caresser le sexe doucement.

-Granger…fais-le…suce-moi…

Ce qu'elle fit, tandis qu'il lui mettait des doigts et qu'elle commençait à secondes plus tard, il jouit dans la bouche d'Hermione qui eut un orgasme alors que Drago lui enfonçait plus profondément son majeur.

-A présent Malefoy, tu vas réellement perdre ta virginité, dit la jeune fille, haletante.

Et sur-ce, Drago recommença à bander et se coucha sur son amante qui ondulait rythmiquement tandis qu'il la pénétrait doucement. Pendant quelques minutes, ils continuèrent leurs mouvements de va et vient, et finalement ils jouirent tous deux à l'unisson en criant leur prénom mutuellement. La transpiration faisait briller leur corps soulevés par leur respiration saccadée.

-Oh, Hermione, c'était si bon, murmura Drago, exalté de plaisir.

-Oui, je sais Malefoy, répondit Hermione, heureuse et épanouie dans les bras de son amant.

Puis elle alla se recoucher dans son lit et se rendormie rapidement. Drago sourit et se dit « Pansy ne pensait pas si bien dire lorsqu'elle déclarait que je ne serais plus puceau ce soir ».

_Fin du chapitre 3…_

Alors, verdict ? Je ne mérite tout de même pas d'être pendu pour ce court chapitre hein ! ;-) ciao, à tout bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ! (Aaron A.)

(Drago) Si si, il mérite la pendaison…

(Harry) Dragooooo…


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha everybody ! Bon, j'espère que vous allez bien, avant tout, voici mes réponses à vos commentaires :

DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie : T'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation bien en main, ce n'est qu'un avant-goût pour Malefoy, en ce qui concerne les Gryffondors ;-) (Aaron A.)

Huhu, et oui, je vais me mettre un certain brun-sexy dans mon lit… rrrh (Malefoy)

plante-verteeuuh : Merci ma ptite plante, j'espère que tu arriveras à bien te cultiver grâce à mon histoire… (Aaron A.)

Non, là, c'était pourri Aaron, mais alors vraiment pourri… (Malefoy, exaspéré)

Okay okay, je sors… (Aaron A.)

MISSE CC : C'est vrai que là, Harry dort, 'spèce de feignant ! Viens me gâteeeer ! (Malefoy)

Laisse-moi dormiiiir… (Harry)

Annabelle : merci, ton compliment me touche... Maiiiis morte de rire quoi ! J'ai pas de talent ? Okay mais j'ai jamais prétendu que j'en avais ! Donne-moi des conseils au lieu de faire ta ch!euse ! (Aaron A ., revenu bien énervé…)

Au bûcher, au bûcher !! (Malefoy & Harry)

Céline : Merci ma chérie, mais tiens-toi bien, ce ne sera pas le dernier (^_^) (Aaron A.)

Et oui, Potty-chéri et moi on a du boulot pour satisfaire tous ces jeunes hommes et ces ptites demoiselles… (Malefoy)

Bon, et bien voici mon Chapitre 4, pas excellent mais c'est un passage de discussions, donc je pense que c'est une passe importante avant les chapitres les plus forts… voilààà bises (Aaron A.)

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 4 : Harry s'ennuie._

Le lendemain, Harry sortait doucement de ses rêves, qui avaient commencés agréablement mais qui c'étaient terminés comme d'habitude par l'instant où Diggory avait trouvé la mort. Harry en avait marre, cela faisait deux ans que ce rêve le hantait. Il se demanda si un jour le ministère tomberait d'accord sur le fait que Voldemort était revenu et quand Dumbledore reviendrait de son congé forcé.

Ron parlait dans son sommeil, assez fort pour que son meilleur ami l'entende depuis son lit « mmmh ? alors Hermignionne….oui oui, moi aussi je t'aime…». Harry éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui réveilla Ron et Neville, les autres étant partis pour les vacances d'Halloween. La grand-mère de Neville recevait des invités et elle ne voulait pas que son petit-fils la couvre de honte.

-Harry, pourquoi tu ris autant ? Tu m'as réveillé au beau milieu d'un rêve heu… génial quoi ! s'indigna Ron.

-Oh, tu sais, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à deviner le sujet…

-Mais pourtant, mes draps ne sont pas mouillés !

-Hein ? mais c'est dégueulasse Ron ! Je voulais juste dire que tu marmonnais…et ut disait à Hermione que tu l'aimais…dit narquoisement Harry à un Ron rougissant.

-Heu mais pas du tout, je…

-Et, vous savez quoi ?(Neville s'était réveillé). Hier soir, alors que je me promenais en compagnie de Luna, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de l'infirmerie…Enfin bon, vous devinez la raison de ces soupirs, dit Neville en clignant de l'œil.

-QUOI ?!? s'écrièrent d'une même voix Ron et Harry.

-Mais…mais y avait Hermy à l'infirmerie cette nuit ! A…avec qui est-ce qu'elle l'aurait fait ? bégaya Ron, abasourdi.

-Je ne sais pas….en tout cas, ça ne ressemble pas à notre Hermione ça…répondit Harry, tout aussi étonnée que son ami.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se réveillait doucement dans son lit blanc. Elle tourna lentement la tête, et vit que le lit de Drago était vide. Se redressant vivement, elle aperçut sur sa table de nuit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il été écrit :

_Ma jolie Hermione,_

_C'est étrange ce qu'ilsc'est passé hier._

_J'ai connu un étrange sentiment dans tes bras, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé il y a quelques années._

_Hélas, être loin de toi durant ces vacances sera assez dur pour moi._

_Voudras-tu venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Réponds-moi par hiboux s'il te plaît. _

_Je crois que je t'aime…._

Drago Malefoy

-Mrs. Pomfresh, laissez moi voir le jeune Drago ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il c'est passé exactement hier soir…

-Mrs. Ombrage ! Mr. Malefoy est rentré chez lui pour les vacances. Et je vous prierai de ne pas hurler, Miss Granger dort sûrement encore !

-Humpf… Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est ici ? dit dédaigneusement Ombrage. Et bien, je ne lui ai rien fait, qu'elle continue donc à dormir, elle m'emmer…hum elle me cassera moins les pieds ! fit-elle en s'en allant d'un pas rapide et bruyant.

-Quelle horrible femme… Vivement que Dumbledore revienne, soupira Mrs. Pomfresh. Eh, vous êtes réveillée Miss Granger ! Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui merci Madame…je crois effectivement que ça ira…est-ce que je peux retourner dans ma salle commune ?

-Bien sûr, allez-y…

L'infirmière retourna à son bureau en pestant contre le ministère et Ombrage tandis qu'Hermione se dépêchait de s'habiller et se hâtait vers la tour des Gryffondor. Soudain, elle s'arrêta.

-Mmmh….

La jeune fille entendit des murmures étouffés provenant de la salle des sortilèges. Intriguée, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et elle vit…

-Ron ! Tu embrasses si bien ! Je suis agréablement surprise tu sais…

-Je sais Parvati ! C'est aussi ce que m'as dit ta sœur lors du bal de Noël il y a deux ans, se vanta Ron tandis.

-Ah ? elle ne m'a jamais dit que vous vous étiez embrassés, répliqua Parvati d'un air songeur.

-Oh, elle a dû oublier, ça n'est pas très important…conclut le rouquin en embrassant longuement sa jolie partenaire en la tripotant partout, notamment sur ses seins volumineux.

Harry arriva derrière Hermione et lui dit doucement à l'oreille :

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de les laisser, si Ron nous voit ici, il risque de faire une crise.

Hermione se laissa entraîner dans la salle commune par son ami. Ils s'assirent confortablement dans des fauteuils près du feu.

-Ecoute, heu, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, lui annonça sereinement Harry. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre si tu ne veux pas…

-Vas-y ! dit vivement Hermione, agacée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Neville a entendu hum…des bruits de joui…jouissance venant de l'infirmerie et je sais que tu y étais, bégaya le jeune homme. Avec qui ça c'est passé ?

Sa jeune amie paraissait au bord des larmes, légèrement terrorisée.

-Je…jure-moi que tu ne diras rien à personne !

-Je te le promets…

-Et bien cette personne c'était…non, je…en fait je ne peux pas te le dire…dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

-Aller, dis-le moi ! On est comme frère et sœur, nan ? On s'est toujours tout confié, tu m'as même révélé ce qu'il c'était passé avec Ernie…

-Non mais là, c'est pire ! Coupa Hermione. Bon je te le dis…, elle prit une grande aspiration. C'était Drago Malefoy.

-Ah, je vois…

Harry blêmit brusquement, et se sentit bizarre. Un sentiment étrange naissait en lui. Ce n'était pas de la colère (enfin, pour dire vrai, si un peu) mais surtout de la jalousie. Envers Hermione qui baisait avec n'importe qui, même leur meilleur ennemi, Ron avec les sœurs Patil…et lui alors ?

Mais il y avait aussi un autre sentiment, qu'il n'arrivait pas bien à déchiffrer. En tout cas, cela concernait Malefoy, ça, il en était sûr.

-Harry…oh Harry, ne me fais pas la tête je t'en supplie, je…je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête…je suis vraiment désolée ! S'excusait Hermione.

-Je m'en doutais un peu tu sais, dit-il légèrement amusé. Enfin ça ne m'étonne pas quoi. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas…

-Hein ?

-Et bien oui, les petits coups d'œil que tu lui lançais de côté…il avait même arrêté de te traiter de _« Sang-de-Bourbes »_. Depuis quelque temps, il y avait de l'alchimie entre vous deux.

-Tiens, c'est vrai, tu as raison…

-Hahaha…comme je l'ai emballée, la Parvati ! Mmmh…elle a un goût de Fizwizbiz…Miam! S'exclama joyeusement Ron, coupant la parole à Hermione.

-Ron ! Tu es exaspérant, tu le sais ça ? dit-elle, le regardant avec un peu de pitié.

-Alors, Hermignionne, qui était l'heureux élu d'hier soir ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répliqua la jeune fille froidement. Et j'aimerai t'annoncer quelque chose : Harry s'ennuie.

-Hermione, où est-ce que t'es allée chercher ça ? S'interloqua Harry, goguenard.

-Ca se voit, c'est tout, éluda Hermionne, mystérieusement.

_Fin du chapitre 4…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bon, il y aura beaucoup mieux après, je vous assure… j'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a plusieurs mois, et les plus récents sont meiiilleurs ! Annabelle-chérie, tu m'as fais perdre confiance en moi, je te remercie, il va falloir que j'améliore encore et encore… ! pfiou tu me donnes du boulot là ! raaah… brrrr… snif snif… (Aaron A.)

Heu, avant que Aaron nous fasse une crise de dépression nerveuse aigüe et qu'il s'empiffre de calmants, on va stopper là, et vous dire à bientôt pour le 5ème chapitre ! (Malefoy)


	5. Chapter 5

Non non, je ne suis pas décédé ! j'ai juste une énorme gastro, qui m'a cloué au lit durant 3 jours, avec 39° de fièvre !

Mais je ne vous ai pas oublié sur mon lit de douleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ;-)

Alors, comme d'hab', réponses aux reviews ! (en compagnie de… Dragounet et Ryry !)

DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie :- Merci de ta fidélité, qui est enfin récompensé car voici-voilà le chapitre tant attendu où Ryry prend son pied un max'… *salaud!* (Drago très jaloux)

-Jalouuuux ! (Harry)

-La suiiiite les gosses pfiouuu… (Aaron A.)

Elain : -Merci du compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! (Aaron A.)

-Pfiouuuu j'ai pas envie de parler pour la prochaine review, j'ai la flemme… (Harry)

-On tire à la courte-paille ou alors on fait un marteau-ciseau-papier ! (Aaron A.)

-Et après c'est nous les gamins !!! (Drago et Harry)

-Rholala si on peut plus déconner…(Aaron A.)

Céliine : -Merci Baby ! Je t'aime fort ! à demain au bahut ! (Aaron A.)

Bon, et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec scène de sexe bestiale à la clef xD

Il est une fois de plus court (j'en sui désolé) mais c'est ainsi, les autres seront plus longs *essaye de se rattraper mais s'enfonce lamentablement* (Aaron A.)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 5 : La Salle Va-et-Vient _

Au bout de quelques jours, Harry s'aperçut que Cho aussi était restée pour les vacances. Est-ce que ses projets allaient enfin se concrétiser ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car Hermione, qui lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier, _poussa un cri d'épouvante :

-Oh non ! Ce…ce n'est pas possible !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-« Lucius Malefoy, malgré les fortes réticences du directeur de Poudlard (actuellement en congé forcé) Albus Dumbledore, vient d'être nommé secrétaire général du Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge ».

-Mais je ne vois pas les problèmes que ça te posent, maintenant que tu couches avec…

-Arrête tes conneries, Harry ! s'emporta son amie. Lucius est pour que les vampires enlèvent des jeunes filles, qu'ils les violent et qu'ils boivent leur sang…

-Et quoi d'autre de réjouissant dans la _Gazette _? la coupa Harry, écœuré.

-Hum attends un peu, s'il te plaît. Mmmmh…Mmmh…plus d'informations à partir du 9 novembre…Mmmh…

-Alors ?! s'impatienta Harry.

-'Pas du joli-joli. Ombrage va installer encore plus de réformes que l'année dernière. Festin et bal de fin d'année annulés, certains professeurs secondés par ses acolytes et ceux du Ministère… Notre école ressemble de plus en plus à une prison ! Et avec l'accord de Fudge, nos études se feront jusqu'à l'âge de 19 ans, notre nouvelle majorité !

-Vraiment du grand n'importe quoi !

-Oui, elle dit aussi que les retenues infligées par les autres professeurs se dérouleront à présent dans son bureau et le soir, assez tard.

-Youpiii…dit lugubrement Harry.

-C'est horriiible ! se lamenta Neville, qui venait d'arriver. Je viens de voir Rusard et Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire, dans les toilettes du 4ème étage. Et vous savez quoi ? Il l'a prenait par der…

-C'est bon Neville !! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Harry et Hermione.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry croisa Ombrage dans le couloir menant à la _Salle sur Demande_. En le voyant, elle stoppa net, et tandis qu'il poursuivait son chemin, elle le suivit de son regard mauvais. Soulagé de lui avoir échappé, Harry fonça tête baissée et heurta quelqu'un, qui tomba à ses pieds.

-Ca va ? Rien de cassé ?

Et il vit que c'était Cho, un peu sonnée, sa jupe relevée sur elle, découvrant un string bleu avec l'emblème de Serdaigle.

-Oh, c'est toi Cho ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'assura Harry.

-Oui, oui…lui répondit la jeune fille en se redressant. Je te cherchais, il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose, dans la _Salle Va-et-Vient._

Elle avait bien appuyé sur la fin de sa phrase, ce qu'Harry remarqua, mais bien trop tard.

-Cho, qu'est-ce que…, il ne put finir sa phrase car moins de deux minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la Salle, pleine d'objets en plumes, de coussins et, au centre, un lit très grand et très haut, d'apparence douillette.

-Mais c'est quoi ce trip ?!

-Quoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas de te retrouver dans un endroit intime, en ma compagnie ? l'interrogea Cho.

-Si, mais, et Cédric alors ?

-Cédric ? dit la jeune fille d'un air méprisant. Il ne savait pas bien me dominer, un vrai légume, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il a été tué alors que toi, Harry, tu as su t'imposer face à Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Mais…c'est dégueulasse de dire ça ! s'offusqua Harry.

-Si ça te dérange ce que je dis, tu peux partir, et tout de suite !

-La ferme ! Tes paroles me dérangent, mais pas l'odeur de ta peau, lui dit-il en lui léchant le cou. Et je crois que tu es prête à t'offrir à moi, non ?

-Quand tu veux, Harry, lui répondit Cho, tandis qu'Harry la soulevait et mettait les jambes de la jeune fille de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Oh ! A chaque fois, ça m'étonne que ça soit aussi dur, hi hi !

-T'as encore rien vu ma jolie.

Ils enlevèrent rapidement leur uniforme, et Harry emporta la jeune fille sur le lit. Elle se mit à quatre-pattes, et Harry la pénétra doucement par derrière. Il savait comment faire, son gros cousin s'était tellement de fois entraîné sur des amies à lui devant Harry.

-Haa…, Cho soupira de plaisir. Harry, frappe, mmmh oh…frappe-moi.

Il s'exécuta, ce qui la fit crier de jouissance.

-Plus fort, Harry, plus fort !

Il recommença, et Cho mordit l'oreiller rose sur lequel elle avait la tête. Harry sentait monter en lui un sentiment de bonheur, de jouissance et de beaucoup d'autres choses.

-Et maintenant, mon chou, tu vas m'insulter bien méchamment ; ok ?

-D'accord, sale conne !

Et s'ensuivit toutes les insultes imaginables et inimaginables, de la part des deux amants. Ils jouirent en totale synchronisation, ce qui leur arracha des soupirs peu retenus.

-Harry, tu te sens prêt pour une seconde fois ?

-Heu, Cho…il faut que je t'avoue que cette fois avec toi a été…ma première fois, dit-il en rougissant.

-Quoi ?! Mais Harry…j'y crois pas ! C'était très bien ! Bravo !

-Merci ma chérie, répondit-il, réellement flatté. Mais désolé, chuis un peu crevé. On remet ça une autre fois, d'accord ?

-Pas de problèmes ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrange ? Le 1er ou le 2ème week-end à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Le prochain ! Bon je me dépêche, je dois aller discuter avec McGonagall, dit-il en se rhabillant hâtivement.

-Pourquoi ? Aller, dis-le moi ! minauda Cho

-Non, désolé Cho, mais ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'elle et moi. Aller, à la prochaine.

-Roooh, ok, ok…se renfrogna la jeune fille. A plus tard…

_Fin du Chapitre 5… _

-Bon, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée/soirée ! (Aaron A.)

-Elle est bonne Cho tout de même… #big baffe dans sa tête# (Harry)

-Hé, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, j'te préviens !! (Drago, très très jaloux)


	6. Chapter 6

Bon, apparemment le p'tit lemon précédent vous a bien plu (bande de cochonnes ;-D) , ne vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura bien sûr d'autres !

Bon, comme d'habitude (et oui, on ne se change pas comme ça hein…) les réponses à vos remarques !

Céliine : oui, je savais que les histoires de fesses te plaisaient, on peut dire que j'ai fait cette fic' pour toi et Mariion ;-) (non je rigole c'est pas vrai, c'était pour moi et Harry et Drago, désolé XD) (Aaron A.)

-Ooooh quelle gentillesse, Seigneur Aaron, vous faites tout ça pour nous hin hin (Drago, ironiquement)

-Oui je sais je sais, ma générosité n'a pas d'égale ni de limite… (Aaron A., vaniteusement, n'ayant pas compris que Drago se foutait de sa gueule…)

-Punaise, mais il craint du boudin l'auteur là… (Harry)

-Hé ! je suis pas un boudin d'abord ! (Aaron A. qui boude)

Aurelie Malfoy; c'est gentil de ta part, mais tu n'es pas obligée de dire ça parce que l'auteur te fait pitié tu sais (^_^) (Harry qui dit ça angéliquement)

-Oh, une femelle qui porte le même nom que moi… t'es de quelle branche ? la Pure ou la bâtarde ? (Drago)

-On s'en fout sérieusement mon Chéri… (Harry)

- Non, on s'en fout pas, je veux savoir si on peut l'inviter à notre petite réception pour notre « mariage » …(Drago)

- Même si elle est pas de la branche Pure, on l'invite quand même !! (Harry)

-Okay okay, comme tu veux… Drago)

DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie: Hey ma belle ! merci pour tout ce que tu me dis *total in love xD* et bientôt, il y aura une relation… GAY ! comme tu les aime ! mdr aller, ciaooo ! (Aaron A., revenu spécialement pour sa best-fan-VIP)

-Oui, moi j'y participerais pas ! Par contre, un certains blond sexy comme tout oui… (Harry)

-Héhé, mon « dépucelage » avec un homme… (Drago, nostalgique)

-Ta gueule… (Harry, dégoûté de pas avoir pu toucher en 1er au ptit cul de son Drago)

Bon, fini les bavardages, voici le chapiiitre ! (Aaron A.)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 6 : « Le comité des fêtes… »_

Durant ce temps-là, au manoir des Malefoy…

-Drago, voyons, mange un peu mon chéri !

-Non, m'man j'en ai vraiment pas envie, rétorqua Drago Malefoy, en grinçant des dents.

-Narcissa, laisse donc ce jeune ingrat ! lança Mr. Malefoy d'un air méprisant. Alors Drago, on dirait que cela ne te réjouit pas que j'ai obtenu un tel poste au _Ministère de la Magie_, remarqua-t-il narquoisement.

-Oh si, au contraire ! Euh… quelles sont les choses que tu vas installer à l'école de _Poudlard_ ? lui demanda son fils d'un ton de joie affectée.

-Une salle de torture pour tous les jeunes voyous peut-être… mais non, je plaisantais, voyons, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en le voyant pâlir. Non, bien que j'en ai l'envie… à la place, j'installerais de nouveaux surveillants, des vampires séduisants qui auront le droit d'assouvir leurs désirs comme bon leur semble, mais seulement sur les _Sang-de-Bourbe _et sur les _Traîtres-à-leur-Sang. _Mais il faudrait déjà qu'ils acceptent, ce qui n'est pas gagné avec cette bande de flemmards snobes…

-Excellent projet, Lucius, s'exclama sa femme, enthousiaste. Enfin un très bon gouvernement. Mais comment les autres gens, ces parasites adorateurs de ce Potter et de Dumbledore, vont-ils réagir à tout cela ?

-Ils n'en sauront rien, et Fudge lui-même non plus. Certains de nos amis vont seconder les professeurs de_ Poudlard _pour que tout ceci soit passé sous silence. Les vampires se fonderont dans la masse des élèves et des professeurs, ils passeront inaperçus. Mais comme je l'ai dit, rien n'est moins sûr.

Tandis qu'il parlait, on voyait s'étaler sur son visage une expression de supériorité et de plaisir au sadisme. Drago, lui, n'en avait que faire des ces conversations écœurantes. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents et à un jeune valet de sa famille - de deux ans son aîné - qui l'observait avec attention. Dans son lit, il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre à table. Cela l'inquiétait grandement pour Hermione. « Elle est tellement mignonne qu'elle va sûrement faire partie des premières victimes de cette débauche » se dit-il tristement.

Il se surprit à bander en revoyant dans sa tête leurs étreintes durant la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il se laissa aller aux plaisirs masturbatoires, et tandis qu'il se soulageait, il voyait un visage envahir son esprit, un visage qui le laissa estomaqué. Il jouit sans s'en rendre compte, et salit ses draps. « C'est… c'est pas possible ! Arrête ou va te pendre direct ! » se chuchota-t-il à lui-même, affolé. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry avait rendez-vous dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

-Potter, avez-vous réfléchis au projet dont je vous avais fait part à la rentrée ?

-Oui, bien sûr professeur. Et j'ai trouvé que l'idée était très bonne, quoique un peu risquée. Je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la notre, à Ron Hermione et moi. Celle de l'A .D… dit-il, quelque peu accusateur.

-Oui oui Potter, ne vous en formalisez pas !, lui répondit-elle sèchement. Cela n'a rien contre vous, cette opération est lancée pour mettre du baume dans les cœurs de nos étudiants. Bien évidemment, ce « club » est créé pour résister aux réformes du _Ministère de la Magie_, mais à l'inverse de l'A.D, vous viendrez vous amuser ! Seuls les adolescents nés de parents Moldus, ceux considérés comme Traîtres-à-leur-Sang et leurs plus proches amis seront acceptés. Et seuls ceux ayant atteint leur 5ème année pourront s'y rendre.

-Et j'imagine que tout ceci se passera dans la _Salle sur Demande_ ?

-Vous avez deviné, Potter, mais du moins dans la mesure du possible. Je compte sur Miss Granger, Mr Weasley et vous pour être le plus efficaces et le plus discrets possible.

-Vous pouvez nous confiez tous les travaux que vous voudrez en toute sécurité, professeur McGonagall, lui jura-t-il loyalement et sincèrement.

-Merci. Bien, vous allez devoir en parler à tous ceux que vous pensez digne de confiance, et Miss Granger devra leur lancer des sorts pour qu'ils ne révèlent pas aux autres l'endroit de nos rendez-vous. Je crois même qu'un sortilège _Fidelitas _serait nécessaire… Et vous devrez recruter aussi des étudiants d'environs 17 ans sérieux pour qu'ils puissent assurer la sécurité durant ces « fêtes ».

-Aucun professeur ne sera présent ?

-Non, car il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons de cette…, elle renifla d'un air dédaigneux, hum Ombrage et de ses fidèles associés, voyez-vous, déclara McGonagall.

-Oui oui je comprends… Avez-vous des nouvelles du professeur Dumbledore ? demanda le jeune homme, curieux. Rentrera-t-il bientôt à _Poudlard _?

-Non, je ne pense pas, autant pour sa propre sécurité que pour celle de l'ensemble de ses alliés, dont nous faisons tous deux partie, dit-elle doucement. A présent, veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir, Potter. Nous nous reverrons dans une semaine pour le premier rendez-vous.

-Bonne nuit, professeur…

Harry prit congé de McGonagall et retourna lentement en direction des dortoirs de Gryffondor en faisant le bilan total de sa journée : magnifique partie de jambes-en-l'air avec Cho, création d'un « comité des fêtes » pour ados répudiés avec McGonagall et presque pas de nouvelles de Dumbledore. « Bah, pas de soucis à se faire, c'est le seul sorcier qui ait jamais réussit à faire peur à Voldemort alors… » pensa-t-il.

-Mot de passe ? demanda la Grosse Dame.

-Hippogriffe, lança-t-il avec assurance.

-Ah, désolée jeune homme, mais tous les mots de passe du château ont été changé il y a deux heures par le professeur Ombrage. Vous allez devoir attendre qu'une personne de Gryffondor vous le révèle.

-Bien, alors j'attendrais, répondit-il avec résignation.

-Je vous ai vus, vous et Miss Chang de Serdaigle, vous savez, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry devenant rouge comme un souafle.

-Et oui, avoua-t-elle en pouffant de rire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela restera entre nous. J'éprouve une profonde jouissance à observer secrètement les couples en plein ébat. Il ne me reste que cela, puisque plus aucun autre personnage du château ne veut de moi, soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie.

-Ah ? Et bien désolé pour vous, commença Harry, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Heureusement, Ron arriva et lui donna le mot de passe (« persévérance ») pour lui permettre de rentrer avec lui. Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses, et la conversation dériva sur celle qu'avait eue Harry avec le professeur McGonagall. Ron en fut très content.

-Hé, vu que je suis un _Traître-à-mon-Sang_, je pourrais venir sans problèmes !

-Ouais, bien sûr ! Faudra en parler à Hermione. Tiens, la voilà d'ailleurs !

Leur amie s'avançait effectivement dans leur direction. Elle avait l'air sombre et triste. Elle tenait à la main une lettre, qu'elle posa sur une table près d'eux.

-Hermignionne, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, rien. De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler, Harry ?

-Heu, McGonagall a créé une sorte de « comité des fêtes », organisé clandestinement, spécialement pour ceux considérés comme _Traîtres-à-leur-Sang _et les enfants de Moldus, leurs amis et aussi les sympathisants de Dumbledore.

-C'est vraiment très dangereux, commenta Hermione, qui était très anxieuse.

-Pff, pas plus que l'_A.D. _Vraiment, tu t'inquiètes pour pas grand-chose !, s'exclama Ron, exaspéré.

-J'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter ! Tout d'abord nous serons beaucoup plus que dans l'_A.D _! Ensuite, on vient de m'apprendre pas lettre que Lucius Malefoy va mettre des vampires à _Poudlard _pour assurer le rôle des surveillants. Et ils auront le droit d'agir à leur guise sur les enfants de Moldus.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais…, commença Harry qui ne finit pas sa phrase car Hermione lui lançait un regard éloquent. Ah oui, je comprends…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as compris Harry ? Et qui t'a prévenue Hermione ? demanda Ron, qui sentait qu'il avait raté un épisode.

-Quelqu'un, ça ne te regarde pas, Ron.

-Alors je ne te crois pas ! C'est impossible…

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? se désola Hermione.

-Parce que les gens ne seront pas d'accord avec ça, voilà tout, répliqua Ron comme s'il s'adressait à des enfants de 5 ans.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard exaspéré et sombre. Avec la peur, on faisait accepter n'importe quoi aux gens. Même une bande de vampires assoiffés de sexe et de sang dans un collège.

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher, hein ! Bonne nuit, et surtout, vous faites pas de bile : tout va s'arranger un jour ou l'autre ! dit Ron avec assurance.

-Oui, c'est ça bonne nuit, lui répondirent ses amis.

« Mais oui, ils s'inquiètent vraiment pour rien, parce que… » pensa-t-il, goguenard. Mais un doute envahissait à présent de plus en plus son esprit. « Après tout, pourquoi me mentiraient-ils ? C'est vrai que tout se barre en Fizwizbiz au _Ministère de la Magie_. Bah, on verra bien… » Ron se demanda en s'endormant qui pouvait bien avoir écrit à Hermione.

Dans la salle commune, Harry et son amie continuaient à discuter, tout en regardant un Vif d'Or voleter près d'eux.

-Tu sais, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ai réagi ainsi. Il doit flipper, c'est tout, déclara le jeune homme brun.

-Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Comme tu l'as deviné, c'est bien Drago qui m'a écrit cette lettre.

-Tu t'entretiens avec lui ? demanda Harry, avec une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

-Oui mais…mais tu es jaloux Harry ! remarqua Hermione, ce qui le fit rougir.

-Nan pas du tout. Pff, et jaloux de qui, en plus ? C'est ridicule !se défendit-il.

-Mouais, dit Hermione, sceptique. Et avec Cho, ça se passe comment ?

-Très bien ! D'ailleurs « la chose » s'est passée dans la _Salle Va-et-Vient…_

-Ah ouais ? Raconte-moi tout !

-Hermione !!

-Bah quoi ? C'est normal que je sois au courant de ta vie intime, nan ? lui lança-t-elle, angélique.

-Non, pas vraiment…Oh et puis aller c'est bon ! Je l'ai prise par derrière, et elle a commencé à me demander de l'insulter et de la frapper.

-C'était bien ?

-Un peu étrange au début, mais finalement, j'ai beaucoup aimé, avoua-t-il, gêné.

-Ha ha ha !

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Qu'elle n'aimait pas Cédric Diggory, et qu'elle en avait rien à foutre qu'il soit mort !

-Hein ? Mais elle a un problème celle-là !soupira Hermionne en hochant de la tête.

-Tu l'as dit !, acquiesça-t-il Bon, moi je vais me coucher.

-Ok. Moi aussi alors. A demain.

-Bonne nuit !

En se couchant, Hermione pouffa de rire en repensant à ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire, sur sa relation sexuelle avec Cho.

Enfin, il grandissait !

_Fin du chapitre 6…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bon, j'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé ! Je vous souhaite bien le bonjour ;-) Drago et Harry ne sont pas dispos là, ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient fourrer la dinde pour ce soir… Mais euh, c'était pas de la dinde prévue ce soir… Raaaah ils sont allés… Raaaaaaaaaaaah !!! My God guys, you're so… mais beûark les mecs vous auriez pu me diiiire ! (Aaron A.)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey tout le monde ! bon désolé, désolé je prends du retard, j'ai hoooonte ! hum hum…

Allez, vous savez bien, réponse à vos reviews !

DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie : alors ma poule, dans ce chapitre tu vas pas être contente, pas de yaoi, du moins je crois qu'on ne peut pas considérer ça comme un yaoi ! mais mais mais attation, dans le ch8, j'vais gérer d'la life et t'offrir un yaoi ! (Aaron A.)

-un yaoi de bas-étage cependant, ne t'attends pas au truc qui déchire… c'est tellement insipide dans le ch8, pfeuh, on le passe sans s'y arrêter…(Harry)

-bin moi je peux te dire que je l'ai senti passer ! 'fin de c'que tu penses ce que je penses…(Drago)

-Perveeeeers… (Aaron A. & Harry)

Hoda : -Merci my sister, je t'aime fort (Aaron A.)

-Ouais nous aussi ! (Harry & Drago) 'Fin j'le dis que pour faire plaisir hein…(Drago)

- Tu peux de temps en temps arrêter d'être désagréable?! (Aaron A.)

-Laisse tomber, c'est un Serpentard… (Drago)

Aurelie Malfoy : -Aaaah enfin quelqu'un de bien dans ce bas-monde! tu es du côté pur? je suis purement satisfait(jeux de mots? que daaaalle), tu auras le droit de venir à nos noces si tu le désires! mmmh vous avez vu, espèce de ptits bran(CENSURED)rs, il y a Aurélie qui gère elle au moins ! (Drago)

-Moui… bin disons que c'est une Malefoy quoi donc euh… (Aaron A.)

-La ferme ! ton personnage fétiche (Harry) vont bientôt avoir ce nom alors hein, la ramène pas! (Drago & Harry)

-Okay okay j'me tais… merci quand même Aurélie pour ta review, ça fait énormèment plaisir ;-)

mmmh pour vous dire, non dans mon histoire, Drago et Harry ne vont pas s'unir, ce qu'ils déclarent ici est totalement hors fanfic'…

bon, voici-voilà tout frais tout beau, le chapiiiitre !!! en piste, maestro ! (n'imp-nawak T_T) (Aaron A.)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 7 : Être homo ou ne pas être homo, telle est la question…_

Hermione, Ron et Harry ne virent pas passer le reste des vacances tant ils s'amusèrent. Lorsque les cours reprirent, Harry et Hermione scrutaient les visages des élèves pour y déceler le moindre signe de vampirisme dans leurs traits, mais ils ne remarquèrent rien. Ron se moquait chaque jour un peu plus de tous ces efforts déployés en vain, selon lui : « Vous voyez, c'est moi qui ai raison » leur disait-il sereinement. Quant à lui, Malefoy s'écartait de plus en plus de ses amis, et devenait violent envers tout le monde car il enviait fortement Harry et Ron d'être aussi proches d'Hermione, et regrettait de ne pas pouvoir être dans ses bras avant la prochaine sortie à _Pré-au-Lard, _qui était prévue dans deux semaines.

-Potter, veuillez vous concentrer sur votre philtre et arrêter de rêvasser ; dit Rogue avec dédain.

Ils étaient en plein cour de potions dans les vieux cachots du lycée. Malefoy regardait fixement la nuque d'Harry, ne sachant s'il avait envie de la tordre ou de la caresser. Celui-ci, sentant qu'on l'observait tourna la tête dans la direction de Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le beau blond baissa les yeux sur son chaudron en rougissant effroyablement. « Putain, pourquoi je rougis et j'ai chaud ? En plus chuis sûr qu'il continue à mater dans ma direction… » Drago fit tomber son couteau en argent et en se relevant, il vit que Harry avait détourné son attention sur sa préparation et qu'il pesait des ingrédients. « Ouf ! soupira-t-il. Si j'avais été réellement moi, je me serais foutu de sa gueule, mais je sais plus qui je suis… »

- Alors mon mignon, on rougit, marmonna Harry, satisfait en pensant que Drago avait peur de lui.

-Hein, de quoi ? demanda Ron, à demi-concentré sur ce qui était inscrit sur le tableau noir.

-Nan, nan rien…

-Les garçons, vous mettez trop de queues de sangsues ! les avertit Hermione.

-Miss Granger, vous n'êtes pas payée pour être la nounou de ces deux incapables, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! C'est pourquoi je retire cinq points à Gryffondor.

-Vieux crapaud ! siffla Ron hargneusement.

A la fin du cours, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent dans le hall d'entrée sans attendre Hermione. Drago en profita pour attraper la jeune fille par le bras et l'emmener dans un vaste placard vide.

-Arrête, pas ici ! Si on nous voit, c'est la fin de nos réputations ! Au fait, j'ai tout raconté à Harry…

Malefoy arrêta de soulever la jupe d'Hermione et la regarda comme si elle était folle.

-T'as quand même pas fait ça ?! Ce pauvre mec n'avait pas à savoir que nous faisons des choses ensemble !

- Harry est beaucoup plus malin que tu ne le penses. Il l'aurait de toute façon deviné un jour ou l'autre.

- Moui… au fait, bonne nouvelle : mon père n'a pas pu aller au bout de ses idées, celles avec les vampires. Ceux-ci ont refusé la proposition qui leur était faite, alors d'anciens Mangemorts vont prendre le boulot.

- On échappe à la peste pour avoir à la place l'Ebola ! Mais bon… c'est quand même mieux que ces bêtes immondes assoiffées de sang…

Elle ouvrit la chemise de Drago et lui embrassa le torse sensuellement. Malefoy avait enfin enlevé le slip en coton d'Hermione, et il s'assit par terre, sur le sol de pierre froid. Hermione ouvrit la braguette du pantalon de son amant et s'asseyait à califourchon sur celui-ci.

« On est complètement tarés de faire ça au collège, en plein jour… et si on se fait chopper ? » réfléchissait à toute allure l'élève de Serpentard. Mais c'était sûrement le risque qui était excitant, alors il se laissa aller et les va-et-vient langoureux commencèrent.

-Mmmmh, oui…gémit le beau blond.

Il agrippa les cuisses d'Hermione, et l'espace où sa verge était réduisit d'espace. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il jouit au bout d'un quart d'heure. Hermione n'avait, elle, pas eu le temps d'arriver à l'orgasme. Drago finit le travail avec sa langue, qu'il savait si bien utiliser.

-Ca aurait été plus confortable dans un bon lit moelleux, se plaignit Drago.

-Tu en vois dans le coin ? Arrête de faire le gamin et passe-moi ma culotte, je dois aller en salle d'étude. Ce soir, je dois te parler. Pas sûr que ça te fasse plaisir, mais c'est comme ça. Je serais à une fête dans la _Salle sur Demande _dont le mot de passe est « révolte ». Entre et demande-moi à la personne qui sera à l'entrée.

-Je vais me faire jeter !

- Tu te déguiseras, évidemment, dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un débile profond. Va piquer un uniforme de Gryffondor et modifie ton apparence. A plus tard…

-En réalité, la bonne élève est un véritable démon audacieux, murmura Drago tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Bon à présent, cours sur les Sorts et Enchantements… Je me demande bien de quoi elle a envie de me parler…se demanda-t-il, l'estomac noué d'appréhension

Il sortit du placard d'un pas rapide. Une voix le fit sursauter :

-Mr. Malefoy ! Que faisiez-vous dans ce placard ? gronda Rogue.

-Heu, rien de spécial monsieur, répondit Drago avec un sourire arrogant.

Puis Rogue remarqua la braguette ouverte du jeune homme.

-Hum je vois, dit doucement le maître des potions. Excellent, comme loisir, j'imagine…

Drago baissa les yeux là où le regard de son professeur s'était posé. Il devint écarlate et marmonna de vagues excuses en fermant son pantalon prestement.

-Au lieu de jouer à ce genre d'amusement, veuillez vous rendre dans votre salle de classe, dit Rogue avec un léger sourire en coin.

Drago se hâta d'accomplir ce que lui ordonnait Rogue. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait retrouvé ses deux amis dans la salle d'étude des Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui, c'était Percy qui était chargé de surveiller les élèves. Son frère et sa sœur l'ignoraient royalement, et il faisait de même. Dans la famille Weasley, il y avait de fortes tensions depuis que Percy était devenu un ami intime de Fudge et d'Ombrage qui l'avaient nommé « Secrétaire Particulier du Ministre de la Magie » et « Premier Adjoint de la Grande Inquisitrice ». Autant dire qu'il avait Harry et son entourage très à l'œil. Hermione, qui avait écopé d'exercices supplémentaires du fait de son retard, devait subir le bombardement de questions de Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Où tu étais ? Avec qui ? Répond-moi Hermione ! Alors ? Alors ?

-Tu m'agaces ! Lâche-moi, je n'ai pas à répondre à toutes ces questions, murmura-t-elle furieusement.

-Elle t'a dit d'arrêter, tu arrête d'accord ? ordonna Harry à Ron qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer à Hermione.

Celui-ci replongea son nez dans ses devoirs et ne dit pas un mot avant le déjeuner. Les repas au collège _Poudlard _étaient devenus ridiculement petits puisqu'Ombrage avait réduit les effectifs d'Elfes de maison de deux tiers, par soucis « d'économie » selon elle. Presque la majorité des Elfes libérés s'étaient donné la mort après avoir reçu leur habit.

L'après-midi, tous les élèves de 6ème année étaient libres. Harry, Ron et Hermione la passèrent à rire et à manger des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue devant la cheminée de leur salle commune. Ils devenaient de plus en plus impatients à mesure qu'approcher la fête prévue pour le soir même.

Les repas du soir étaient mornes à _Poudlard. _Pas un éclat de rire, pas une discussion mouvementée ne venait troubler le silence absolu qu'imposait l'Inquisitrice. Même les Serpentards commençaient à regretter le départ de Dumbledore. Souvent, Hagrid quittait les repas en pleurs.

A 21 heures, Harry surveillait l'entrée de la _Salle sur Demande_ et vérifiait bien que tous ceux qui se présentaient à lui étaient bien des élèves qui répondaient aux restrictions imposées par McGonagall et que tous connaissaient le mot de passe.

Le dernier qui arriva était Drago Malefoy, si bien grimé qu'Harry ne le reconnut pas. Le problème, c'est qu'il était sûr de ne pas le connaître du tout !

-Attends un peu toi…Je ne te connais pas. Tu t'appelles comment et quel âge as-tu ? Tu connais le mot de passe ?

-J'ai 17 ans et je m'appelle… Gaspard Malodans, inventa précipitamment Drago. Et le mot de passe est « révolte » !

Cela lui faisait bizarre de se retrouver face à face avec son ennemi juré sans que celui-ci sache qui il était. Harry portait une belle chemise rouge et un pantalon noir. Drago, lui, un uniforme volé. Soudain, un courant d'air souleva la chemise d'Harry et découvrit les abdos du jeune homme.

Drago en fut troublé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. « Bien foutu » pensa-t-il. Il s'en serait donner des baffes, mais Harry aurait trouvé ça étrange, et il aurait eu raison. Harry regardait autour d'eux furtivement, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre pas très loin d'eux.

-Aller, entre, c'est bon, dit Harry. Dépêche-toi !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la musique explosa à leur oreille. L'alcool magique aussi bien que l'alcool moldu coulait à flot.

Harry s'aperçut que Hermione dansait langoureusement dans les bras d'un 7ème année. Drago le vit aussi, et ça ne lui plu pas du tout !

-Hermione, j'aurai pensé que tu m'attendrais bien sagement, mais bizarrement ce n'est pas le cas…dit Drago à l'oreille d'Hermionne qui s'arrêta aussitôt de danser et le regarda méchamment.

-Et je peux savoir qui tu es toi, pour me parle comme ça ?

-C'est moi, idiote ! C'est Drago !

-Ah oui, désolée… allons un peu plus à l'écart. Je dois te parler, annonça-t-elle, soudainement mal à l'aise.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille, où la musique était légèrement moins forte et où les couples s'embrassaient fougueusement sur les divans.

-C'était qui, le connard avec toi ? s'énerva Drago.

-Heu… un ami, mentit Hermione rougissante.

-Tu mens mal ma pauvre. Tu voulais juste m'annoncer que tu en avais finalement marre de moi, que je suis Drago Malefoy de Serpentard, que tu supportais plus de prendre ton pied avec moi et que c'est pour toutes ces raisons que tu voulais qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre nous ?

-Et bien… ce n'est pas toi qui a un problème, Malefoy !

Le jeune homme blond remarqua qu'elle était repassée du stade « Drago » au stade « Malefoy »

-C'est moi qui aies un problème ! continuait d'expliquer Hermione. Les hommes sont, comment dire… des trophées. Non en fait pas exactement. Plus des mouchoirs que j'utilise et qu'ensuite je jette lorsqu'ils me lassent. Je t'ai dépucelé, c'était bien, mais maintenant je passe à autre chose vois-tu…

-Et ce matin, c'était quoi ? T'es vite passée à autre chose dis-donc ! En réalité, tu es une… pute. Voilà ce que tu es…et rien d'autre !

-Arrête, je suis réellement désolée ! je te le promets, crois-moi je t'en supplie ! Je t'aime, mais bon, on est trop différents..., Hermione éclata en sanglots.

Il la regarda froidement. C'était une simple défense, car en réalité, il était triste.

Drago quitta la Salle en courant, pour se précipiter dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva. S'il se faisait choper, il n'en avait rien à foutre, plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Il était réellement tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Cette Gryffondor, cette fille de Moldus, cette _Sang-de-Bourbe_, elle avait raison, trop de choses les séparaient. Et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. Il se mit à pleurer, ses sanglots de plus en plus bruyants. Et il aurait pu être encore plus proche de ce garçon aux yeux verts qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, mais qui l'attirait pourtant tellement...

A ce moment-là, quelqu'un pénétra dans les toilettes.

-Dégage, Potter, siffla méchamment Drago.

-Ces toilettes ne t'appartiennent pas que je sache, répondit d'un ton sec Harry. C'est fini entre toi et Hermione, pas vrai ? Vous pleurez tous les deux…

Drago haussa les épaules en essuyant ses yeux. Il tenta de reprendre une attitude méprisante, mais avec difficulté. Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes de marque moldue.

-Tu fumes ça, toi, s'étonna Harry.

-Oui. J'suis allé à Londres cet été, j'en ai profité pour y goûter. J'ai craqué, j'ai aimé ça. Ils n'ont que ça de bien, les Moldus : l'alcool, le tabac et les filles, affirma Drago.

Il se demandait pourquoi il se confiait à Potter…

-Oui, je sais… d'ailleurs t'as bien testé, n'est-ce pas ? Hermione était ton petit terrain d'expérimentations, et maintenant, tu vas aller en sauter d'autres, ou bien tu vas rester avec les _Sang-Pur_ ? provoqua Harry.

Hermione avait raconté à son ami brun que c'était Drago qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Le Serpentard se leva et attrapa Harry au col, puis le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Ta copine Moldue, Granger, t'as raconté n'importe quoi ! Elle baise avec n'importe qui, la preuve elle l'a fait deux fois avec moi ! Mais je vais t'avouer que j'ai aimé. J'ai joui en elle, t'as pigé ? Mais toi, pourquoi elle te chauffe pas ? Pourquoi tu la sautes pas, hein ? Peut-être parce que t'as pas de bite, tout simplement !

Harry perdit son sang-froid, et frappa Malefoy au visage, tellement fort que sa lèvre se fendit. Ils roulèrent au sol, se rouant de coups tous plus violents les uns que les autres. La rage décupla les forces des deux garçons. Harry eut la chemise déchirée, et des griffures sur les bras, Drago, lui, la lèvre ensanglantée et les phalanges de ses mains abîmées.

-Pauvre type, la prochaine fois que tu me touches, je te tue de mes propres mains après t'avoir fait souffrir le plus possible, menaça Drago.

-Ne parle plus comme ça de Hermione, ni de ma bite ! Elles sont très bien comme elles sont, merci ! Tu as réagi comme ça simplement parce que tu avais les nerfs que ça soit Hermione qui t'a jeté. Ta fierté en a prit un coup, et tu le supporte pas. Le pauvre type entre nous deux, c'est toi connard !

-Ta gueuuule ! beugla Malefoy. Tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! J't'ai pas demandé une analyse de mon état psychique ! Dégage avant que je t'éclate !

Cette fois-ci, Harry partit. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur, loin de là, mais parce qu'il en avait marre. Il retourna hâtivement dans les dortoirs qu'il partageait avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. En s'allongeant dans son lit, nu, il s'aperçut qu'il était en érection. A quoi était-ce dû ? Quand même pas au corps à corps avec Malefoy ?

Pour vérifier, il se masturba et joui après avoir fait divers scénarios plutôt chauds dans sa tête sur Drago et lui. Oui, pas de doutes, c'était bien sur un homme, son pire ennemi, qu'il fantasmait.

Il se rappela soudain qu'il avait eu envie de frôler sensuellement les lèvres fines et roses de Drago, d'en lécher le sang qui y coulait.

Devenait-il homo ? Il ne savait pas exactement.

« Mais non, pensa-t-il, c'est juste parce que ma vie sexuelle vient de s'éveiller que j'ai envie de faire des expériences…oui oui, c'est simplement ça … » il tentait vainement de se convaincre que non, il n'était pas homo.

Bon, il n'allait pas se pourrir la nuit à cause de ce petit con de Serpentard.

Ron entra dans les dortoirs, suivi de Neville et Dean, qui pouffaient de rire bruyamment. Ils se couchèrent rapidement, et Harry s'endormit au son de la respiration de ses voisins…

_Fin chapitre 8…_

Bon alors, ce p'tit chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? qu'en pensez-vous ? bref à bientôt pour le ch8, et merci encore de votre soutien et de vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur ! (Aaron A.)

Mmmmh vous allez voir, ça va être chaud le prochain ;-) (Drago & Harry, très très coquins)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody ! j'ai l'impression que ça commence tout juste à vous plaire, ma fanfic' ! non vous inquiétez pas, je déconne ;-) (erf, pas drôle)

aller hop là, comme d'hab', on ne traîne pas, réponse à vos reviews !

DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie: merci beaucoup, encore une fois, pour tes compliments ! et voilà enfin du yaoi, tu vas être comblée hihihi (Aaron A.)

-moi aussi j'ai été comblé, j'peux te le dire (Drago, sourire pervers aux lèvres)

-Grrrrh (Harry qui a les boules *lesquelles d'ailleurs?*)

Aurelie Malfoy: hey hey ! une nouvelle fan ! ooooh pinaise, chuis tout fier ! et pis bin pour les réponses aux reviews, je suis obligé de faire ça, sinon je m'emm.. pardon je m'ennuierais comme un rat mort devant mon ordi ! (Aaron A.)

-non, tu as très mal tourné ta phrase, cher auteur, TU es ennuyeux comme un rat mort ! (Drago & Harry)

-arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi, sinon dans le scénarios, pas de yaoi entre vous ! (Aaron A. qui a le power)

-okay okay on se calme… (Drago & Harry qui ont peur de pas pouvoir prendre leur pied ensemble)

Céliine : aloha baby ! merci pour ma plume, tu veux que je te la montre ? xD laisse bét', trip de pervers obsédé sexuel que je suis…(Aaron A.)

-enfin il reconnaît ses tares, c'est pas trop tôt… (Harry désabusé)

-et ouiiii chacun ses défauts hu hu… (Aaron A.)

-…qui sont nombreux chez toi (Harry)

-…

-Ah, est-il enfin décédé ? (Drago)

-Vos gueules, à part me descendre plus bas que terre, vous savez faire autre chose ?! (Aaron A.)

-Non. (Harry & Drago)

-Ptits cons. (Aaron A.)

-Toi-même. (Harry & Drago)

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons… (Aaron A.)

-On dit "à nos fans", 'spèce de malpoli ! (Drago)

-Dragounet adoré, on est pas tous comme toi à croire que les gens se suivent sans réfléchir heiiiin ! bref, céliine, t'inquiète tu vas être gâtée en ce qui concerne les passages "caliente" comme dirais "Dpauline-AH" (Aaron A.)

Bon, voici le chapitre 8, en pleine forme rien que pour vous, avec un Drago au rôle… plutôt surprenant ! (Aaron A.)

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapitre 8 : Sa première fois. _

Le lendemain, la fête avait fait une vingtaine de jeunes ivres-morts, dont Seamus et Hermione. McGonagall n'en avait rien su puisqu'Hermione avait déjà fabriqué en grande quantité une solution contre les gueules de bois. Harry se félicitait d'avoir une amie aussi précieuse, car si certains échos "gênants" étaient remontés jusqu'à leur professeur principale, il n'y aurait plus eu de fête de l'année.

Malgré tout, il n'y avait pas eu de gros débordements. Durant la soirée, de nouveaux couples s'étaient formés, dont Ginny avec Adrien Gallos (un malapris, d'après Ron) et Hermione avec son "7ème année" (un vantard, toujours selon Ron). Personne n'avait rien su de la violente altercation entre Harry et Drago. Heureusement, car aucun des deux n'avant envie d'en re-parler.

-Drago, tu détestes toujours autant Potter, n'est-ce pas? demanda un jour Blaise.

-Bien évidemment, pourquoi cette question? répondit Drago, étonné.

-On m'a dit qu'il se faisait Cho Chang, cette belle asiat' de Serdaigle. Mais on m'a dit aussi qu'elle ne serait pas contre de le faire avec deux Serpentards bien montés. Ca te dit un plan à trois?

Malefoy, qui n'avait d'autre envie en se moment que de se défouler acquescia avec empressement. Comme il l'avait juré, il allait faire souffrir comme il se devait le beau brun (lui-même reconnaissait le charme de son "ennemi") avant de lui donner le coup de grâce. Ils attendirent la fin d'un repas pour aller proposer leur idée à Cho.

- Salut ma belle, lui dit Zabini.

-Hello beau black, le salua coquinement la Serdaigle.

-Dis, on avait un truc à te proposer Dray et moi? Une partouze dans les cachots, ça te tente ?

-Oh mais… je suis avec Harry maintenant, lui rappela Cho en baissant les yeux sur le sol marbré.

-Et alors ? Ca t'as pas empêché de me la prendre entière dans la bouche avant hier soir, alors fais pas ta mijaurée, lança perfidement Blaise.

"Tiens donc, petite infidèle! Ca va remplir mon dossier à balancer à Potter pour l'emmerder"pensa Drago.

-Tais'toi, tout le monde est pas obligé de savoir que je taille des pipes comme une reine! s'indigna la brunette.

-Le problème, ma chérie, c'est que tout le monde le sait. Bon alors, t'acceptes oui ou merde ?! s'impatienta Blaise.

-D'accord, d'accord, je viens mais par contre, je veux une compensation. Au moins dix gallions d'or… chacun. Ca me ferait plaisir.

-T'auras le plaisir d'avoir nos deux queues, c'est tout !

-Alors je marche pas ! Vingt gallions ou rien !

-Okay, capitula le brun. Rejoins-nous ce soir, à 22 heures, sinon, gare à ton cul.

-Mais je peux pas! J'ai rencard avec Harry!

-Rejoins-nous après ou annule! conclurent à l'unisson les deux Serpentards, las des fausses excuses de Cho.

La journée passa trop lentement au goût de Harry. Les cours étaient monotones, le ciel gris comme les yeux de Drago (qu'il avait si beaux!) et les conversations étaient futiles et n'aboutissaient à rien.

Sa seule consolation, c'était que ce soir il voyait Cho Chang. Une excellente soirée en perspective! Ron aussi avait rendez-vous avec Parvati, au bord du lac. Ils auraient froid, mais sauraient se réchauffer.

Harru n'avait pas été surpris lorsque Malefoy l'avait regardé encore plus haineusement que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. C'était dommage, car sa bouche était des plus séduisantes lorsqu'elle se détendait; ses rictus l'enlaidissaient.

"Bah, après tout qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre, pensa Harry. Il n'a pas à recevoir de conseils de beauté de la part du bon petit-pote-Potter, il arrive à mettre à genoux toutes les filles même les _Gryffettes_"

Un détailt en cours de DCFM (ndla: défense contre les forces du Mal, à présent vous saurez ;-)) l'avait interpellé. Blaise Zabini avait frôlé discrètement les fesses du blond, et celui-ci avait rougi mais n'était pas vraiment gêné, ou du moins ne le montra pas.

"Tiens tiens, on fricote même avec les "mâles", mon cher, murmura Harry. A moins que vous ne prépariez un coup à trois hin hin hin…"

Il ne savait pas à quel point il était proche de la vérité. C'était en quelque sorte un "signe de reconnaissance" entre Blaise et Drago, qui voulait sûrement signifier "ce-soir-on-lui-en-met-plein-le-cul-rappelle-toi!".

Le soir vint, et Harry avait tellement de boulot qu'il se demandait s'il serait assez en forme pour satisfaire Cho.

-Annule tout simplement, lui conseilla Hermione.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Mais d'un côté, j'suis vraiment crevé. Je sais pas quoi faire.

-Il y en a un que ça ne dérange pas le moins du monde, soupira son ami en regardant Ron de travers.

Celui-ci avait totalement négligé ses devoirs et il se préparait pour sa belle. Il sentait une odeur agréablement sucrée. Sûrement pour que Parvati le dévore comme s'il était une pâtisserie. Cette comparaison fit rire Hermione de bon coeur après que Harry lui en ai fait part.

-Une pâtisserie à la carotte dans ce cas-là, lança Ginny. Au fait, 'Ry, ta nana m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir ce soir. Par pitié, dis-lui d'arrêter de me demander à MOI de t'annoncer ce genre de choses !

En réalité, la Serdaigle avait voulu arriver plus toit pour satisfaire ses deux partenaires qui l'attendaient de pied ferme. En arrivant dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle dû faire face à une forêt de regards hostiles. Cho n'en avait que faire, puisqu'elle était persuadée que tous les mecs présents voulaient la mettre dans leur lit et que toutes les filles étaient jalouses. Elle n'avait pas tort, loin de là.

-Viens là, dit brusquement Drago en la dirigeant vers les dortoirs. T'as interêt à être à la hauteur, ou sinon on te dégage!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, darling, je vous suffirais amplement, crois-moi, lui répondit tranquillement la jeune fille.

Drago rougi, ce qui cassa son effet "dominateur froid" qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi. Il la poussa brutalement sur son lit (ndla : 2 places tout de même, pour le prince des Serpentards!) en fermant le verrous de la porte.

-Hé doucement, abîme pas la marchandise! dit Blaise. Bon, à nous de nous amuser…

Cho s'asseya sur le rebord du lit. Blaise passa ses mains chaudes et fermes dans sa nuque, ce qui la fit frémir. Malefoy la déshabilla sans ménagements. Elle l'embrassa, lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille droite, puis l'autre, et enfin le mordit à l'épaule. Drago gémit de contentement. Blaise mit du lubrifiant sur son sexe, mais pénétra durement Cho par derrière.

-Ah!... Ah!, criait la demoiselle à mesure que les coups de rein de Zabini se faisaient rapides et rythmés.

"Une queue de black, c'est le nec plus ultra" se dit-elle. Malefoy pendant ce temps, se faisait masturber par Cho. Elle savait tellement bien y faire qu'il jouit en peu de temps, et elle lui lécha la verge, avalant la semence encore chaude.

-J'adore! T'avais raison, elle sais trop bien l'faire, affirma le blond à son ami qui vint en poussant un râle d'extase.

La brunette s'allongea sur le dos, attendant que Drago se reprenne et qu'il lui fasse l'amour par "voie normale". Il le fit, s'aggripant à ses cuisses dorées par le soleil. Et là, Blaise fit une chose que Drago n'aurait jamais imaginé se pratiquant sur lui: il le sodomisait ! Doucement, évidemment. Puis, moins doucement. Ils se mirent à faire leurs va-et-vient à l'unisson. Malefoy aimait vraiment, c'était tellement bon ! Des sensations lui venaient de partout.

« Harry…mmmh Harry si t'étais là… qui l'eut crû ? Drago Malefoy est un enculé, un enculé qui fantasme sur un Gryff' qui plus est ! » pensa-t-il

Blaise se déversa en Drago, celui-ci en Cho. Le trio s'endormit sur le grand lit de Malefoy.

La semaine passa ainsi, les deux hommes passant l'un après l'autre sur Cho, puis se gâtaient entre eux, devant la jeune fille repue de sexe qui remarquait que Drago prenait de plus en plus de plaisir à se faire dominer et sodomiser.

Elle avait vu souvent Cédric et d'autres garçons le faire mais c'était plus par frustration qu'ils le faisaient, contrairement à Malefoy qui en demandait toujours plus, plus vite, plus longtemps… tellement il aimait ça.

Harry durant cette semaine était lui aussi frustré. Cho prétendait avoir ses pertes menstruelles, alors il devait se soulager lui-même en pensant au corps tout en rondeurs de sa petite amie.

« Les boules ! Si ça continue, je couche avec la première venue », se disait-il chaque soir.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la tromper, hormis avec sa main droite.

Pauvre naïf qu'il était…

_Fin chapitre 8…_

alors, verdict ? ça vous a plu ? je l'espère bien ! par contre, hum hum, petit truc gênant : vous allez attendre pour avoir le chapitre 9, car je n'ai pas envie de le bâcler et en ce moment j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire ! donc si vous voulez un chapitre de qualité, veuillez être patients ;-)

aller, bisous, à la prochaine ! (Aaron A.)


	9. Chapter 9

Et bien, comment vous exprimer tout mon regret pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ? Cela ne sert à rien, je crois, de m'épancher dans des excuses si plates et si inutiles qu'elles ne feraient que retarde le moment où vous pourrez lire, enfin, le chapitre 9 tant attendu. J'ai fait cela car c'est Noël demain, et c'est mon petit cadeau, voilàààà (Aaron A.)

-Ooooh, quelle tendresse, gniark gniark (Harry & Drago)

DarkPauline-AngelHarmonie :merci pour tous les compliments que tu me fais, ça me touché beaucoup je t'assure ! ce chapitre t'est en particulier dédié, puisqu'il y a ce lemon que tu espérais tant ! voilà, j'espère que tu vas vraiment l'aimer… bises tendres, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à toi ! (Aaron A.)

-D'après moi, tu ne devrais pas autant faire de compliment à cet ingrat… pfeuh il ne le mérite pas le moins du monde cet espèce de… (Drago)

-Du calme Drago, du calme… (Harry, ptit clin d'œil à céliine)

Aurelie Malfoy:Harry est un naïf, ça, c'est sûr ! il ne se doute pas que Cho est une chauda… (Drago)

-'tain mais comment tu parles sérieux ! raaah tu nous casses les oreilles sérieux arrête ! (Aaron A. & Harry)

-Bin quoiiii ?! (Drago, légèrement faussement surpris)

Céliine: T'inquiète, tu me connais pas vrai ;-D tu savais bien que j'allais pas me restreindre au niveau des trucs sexuels ! muhahaha (Aaron A.)

-mmmh c'est vrai que t'es chaud, Aaron, tu veux pas que je m'occupe de toi ? (Harry)

-Aaaaaah ! naaaooon ! stop ! arrête ! je te préviens si tu continues, je vais t'enfoncer mon stylo-bille dans ton cuuuul ! arrgh naooon…. (Aaron A.)

-Hé ho, on s'calme les deux chauds-lapins ! ou j'vous préviens je m'en mêle direct ! (Drago)

-Lâche-moi le caleçon Harry, et tout de suite ! (Aron A.)

Mariion : Hahaha j'y pensais même plus quand je l'ai écrit ! mais c'est vrai que c'était marrant… (Aaron A.)

-Mmmh moi, j'adore la sucette d'Harry ! elle sent le…(Drago)

-Non c'bon, j'veux même pas savoir ! chut ! (Aaron A.)

Hoda: Ouuuh petite cochonne ! et non, désolé, Hoda, mais euuuh tu sais, Harry et Drago ne couche qu'avec des personages du monde de J.K Rowling… huhu (Aaron A.)

-Non mais quand même, il a un p'tit goût de… (Drago)

-Ta *biiiip* ! 'tain de merdecredi ! arrête avec le goût de zboub de ton mec lààà, raaaah ! m'énèrve çui-là ! pfeuh… (Aaron A.)

-Maiiis j'allais sortir un truc trop poétique là tu m'as brisé dans mon rêve artistique ! (Drago)

- Ooooh pauvre chou… (*Aaron A. & ¤Harry *tiens, t'es là toi ? ¤ et ouais, ça te dérange ? *nan du tout¤okay c'est cool*ouais grave¤j'ai plus rien à dire*moi non plus¤okay à plus*ouais grave…)

Mariion: (encore toi ! mdr) oui c'est boon je sais que j'ai traîné roooh (Aaron A.)

bon, voici-voilà enfin pour vous, le chapitre 9, avec petit yaoi à la clé ! et puis surtout…

**JOYEUX NOËL ET BONNE ANNEE A VOUS TOUS/TOUTES**

_Chapitre 9 : Mais qui aurait pu l'imaginer ?_

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry voyait sa relation avec Cho se dégrader. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs (ce qui devenait rare), elle baissait les yeux. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas partager le même lit . Il se rendait compte que finalement, à part un joli cul, ses qualités ne se recensaient que sur une seule main ? C'était un jeune homme, et comme tous les adolescents de son âge, il avait besoin d'assouvir ses désirs, et se servait de jeunes filles de 3ème année. Mais après l'acte, il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il s'excusait envers la fille qui lui avait donné du plaisir et s'enfuyait comme un lâche.

Mais ce n'était que des malheurs secondaires comparés à ceux de Neville. Il avait appris que sa mère était décédée, un matin de la semaine précédente. Il restait durant des heures assis au bord de son lit, le regard vide, hébété, comme si la funeste nouvelle venait de pénétrer dans son esprit. Malgré les efforts de Luna pour le faire redevenir comme avant, ou au moins plus souriant, il s'obstinait, peut-être inconsciemment, à perdurer dans cet état latent.

-Vraiment, c'est horrible, injuste ce qui lui arrive, le pauvre, murmura un jour Hermione, le visage défait, qui regardait la chaise vide à ses côtés, appartenant à Neville.

-Tu l'as dit, répondit Harry, le regard sombre. Il a plus souffert que moi-même, cela va sans dire…

-Arrête, tu ne peux pas dire ça Harry ! s'exclama Hermy. Vos douleurs ne sont pas comparables…

-Miss Granger ! Certains de mes collègues m'ont glissée un mot vous concernant, et j'aimerais, je vous prie, que votre attitude puérile ne sois pas la même dans mon cours que dans celui de potions ! lança Ombrage d'un ton accusateur, mais toujours autant mielleux qu'à l'habitude.

Drago se retourna vers le trio de Gryffondor, mais ne ricana pas. Il se contenta de jetait un regard haineux vers Hermione, qui le lui rendit avec la même férocité. Harry avait une furieuse envie, inavouable certes, de ressentir la sensation qu'il avait eue en se battant avec le blond. Le silence de Ron concernant la remarque de la veille Ombrage l'étonna. Il tourna le visage vers son ami et vit qu'il avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux. Harry fit de même et vit qu'il lisait un magazine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Un magazine moldu, je l'ai trouvé dans le dortoir. Ca parle du "Karma-Soustoi", ou un truc comme ça. J'ai cru au départ à une recette, mais en vérité, les Moldus jouissent de manière différentes, comme par exemple avoir les jambes au-dessus de la tête, ou à l'envers. C'est très drôle, je t'assure…

-On dit "Kâma-Sûtra" ! rectifia Harry

-Ah bon, tu connais?

Harry fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et s'étrangla avec sa salive. Lorsqu'Hermione compris la raison de ce remue-ménage, elle même se mit à rire jusqu'aux larmes. Cela leur faisait du bien de rire au point d'en avoir mal au ventre, bien que ces moments se raréfiaient hélas.

Cet après-midi là, ils n'eurent pas cours, puisque McGonagall était convoquée dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour « outrage à un fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie ». Ron alla voir sa petite cour d'admiratrices (car oui, il en avait), Hermione se réfugia à la bibliothèque pour étudier et Harry se mit à flâner dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses pieds le menèrent à une pièce froide d'une des tours du château, d'où il y avait une vue admirable du par cet des montagnes l'environnant. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, se mélangeant et ravivant des souvenirs plus ou moins tristes. La porte derrière lui grinça, mais il n'y fit pas attention avant qu'un courant d'air glacé inonde sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il se retourna, alla la fermer et sursauté quand il vit Malefoy assis sur une des chaises qui décoraient la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je t'ai suivi, je voulais savoir la raison de ta mélancolie…

-Je ne suis PAS mélancolique !

-Alors c'est pour te donner un genre… c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Il avait dit cela d'un ton plein d'humour. Pas moqueur, mais taquin. Harry fondit intérieurement. Comment résister à ce sourire, à ces fossettes si mignonnes ? Harry avait survécu à bien des dangers, mais là, il crut qu'il allait mourir de désir.

-Au fait, j'ai remarqué qu'entre Cho et toi, ce n'est plus le grand amour, dit soudainement Drago.

-Et alors… ?

-Tu veux en connaître la raison ? Si tu réponds négativement, je te le dirais quand même…

-Dis toujours… même si tout ce qui sort de ta bouche ressemble à du venin, sale serpent !

-Merci, répondit Malefoy en s'inclinant de façon ironique. Et bien je t'apprends que ta put… pardon ta petite amie, Cho Chang, participe à des partouzes d'enfer en ma compagnie ainsi que celle de Zabini Blaise.

Le Mal revêt les plus beaux atours, les plus beaux visages et Harry l'apprit à ses dépens ce jour-là.

-Tu t'es fais baisé la gueule en beauté, et tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est t'affaler sur le sol ? Vraiment, tu es encore plus minable que je ne le pensais…

Drago s'agenouilla près de Harry, qui avait glissé par terre, le long du mur, comme un pantin désarticulé. Ils étaient tellement proches que Harry pouvait sentir l'haleine fraîche de Drago sur son visage. Le Serpentard caressa la joue du jeune brun et fini se chemin en lui griffant jusqu'au sang le cou.

-Je pensais que tu allais me défoncer, mais finalement ton manque de réaction me confirme que tu n'as rien dans le pantalon. Tu es un véritable soumis, un pauvre gars qui se fera toujours enc...

Immédiatement, Harry plaqua sa main sur la gorge de Drago et referma lentement ses doigts au point que la voix du garçon s'éteigne. Il le renversa sur le dos et le maîtrisa au sol.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne parles pas de toi, Malefoy ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que celui qui, entre nous deux, se ferait prendre par derrière, tout en aimant ça, c'est toi !

-Tu as tout à fait deviné, rétorqua Malefoy dans un souffle.

-Et ton partenaire ne serait-il pas ce cher Blaise ?

Drago rougi tellement qu'on aurait pu faire cuire des œufs sur ses joues et son front. « J'ai visé juste, je vais pouvoir me servir de ce petit secret… » pensa triomphalement Harry.

-Toi, un gay ? Un soumis ? Hahahaha ! Si je ne te voyais pas si mal à l'aise, je n'y croirais pas.

-Un mot Potter, et ta bite pourra dire bonjour de ma part au calamar géant !

-Tu as véritablement cru que j'allais me taire parce que Monsieur me lance des menaces en l'air ? Tu rêves…, dit en souriant Harry qui dominait toujours le beau blond.

Ils avaient de plus en plus chaud. Harry passa une main sous la chemise de Drago, effleura le torse imberbe, toucha les tétons qui pointaient et étaient durs comme deux petits cailloux.

-Il va falloir que tu payes mon silence d'une façon ou d'une autre, vois-tu.

Malefoy pesa la pour et le contre, et vis où étaient ses interêts. Mieux valait accéder à sa demande plutôt que toute l'école soit au courant de ses occupations nocturnes. Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ?

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais promets-moi de ne rien dire…

-Promis, répondit Harry en relâchant son étreinte. On va d'abord fermer cette porte à clé et tirer ses rideaux, dit-il en accomplissant tout cela d'un coup de baguette magique.

La lumière tamisée, la chaleur des corps malgré le froid des dalles de pierre, la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, la situation, tout était là pour exciter les deux adolescents.

Harry se pencha et toucha doucement les lèvres du blondinet. Il avait tellement attendu cet instant, qu'il voulut en profiter le plus possible, et la pression de sa bouche si fit plus forte sur celle de Drago. Celui-ci l'entrouvrit, et toucha la langue joueuse du Gryffondor.

Il ouvrit la braguette de son vis-à-vis, et toucha la virilité de son partenaire, plus dure que jamais. Harry gémit malgré lui. Que c'était bon, ces mains douces aux doigts fins, qui caressaient si bien son sexe.

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre d'une façon si sensuelle que Drago se prit de plus en plus au jeu. Il ondula de façon lascive sous Harry, frottant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Au regard lubrique que lui lança le blond, Harry se mit à lui lécher le gland.

-Mmmh… Arrête de me faire attendre put… Aaaah !

Harry venait de l'engloutir toute entière en donnant un petit coup de dent sur la verge du jeune homme. Celui-ci aima tellement qu'il ne put plus se contrôler.

-Ta bouche… 'tain on dirait que t'as fait ça toute ta vie !

-Ferme-la maintenant-tout-de-suite, ou je te finis qu'à la main !

Drago se renfrogna mais pas pour longtemps, car à un coup de langue plus puissant du brun, il se déversa en un jet chaud dans sa bouche.

Harry remonta le long du torse du blondinet, et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

-A mon tour de bien m'amuser, fais attention, je ne retiendrais pas mes coups !

-J'ai hâte…

Harry le pénétra si vite, et Drago ne s'y était tellement pas attendu, qu'il poussa un cri aigu. Le Gryffondor en fut amplement satisfait et commença ses va-et-vient. Plus il allait vite et plus son sexe s'enfonçait profondément, plus Drago gémissait et fermait les yeux longtemps. Voir cette jouissance excitait plus encore Harry, qui éjacula dans Drago en poussant un râle extasié.

-C'est booooon…

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il venait de faire l'amour à un homme, et à son soi-disant pire ennemi. Ils s'allongèrent, haletant, épanouis. Drago se tourna vers son amant :

-Tu l'aurais cru, toi, il y quelques semaines de ça, si on t'avait annoncé que tu me prendrais de cette manière ?

-Non, Drago, mais qui aurait pu l'imaginer ?

_Fin chapitre 9…_

Ca vous a plut ? je l'espère bien ! à bientôt ('fin je pense, je suis pas sûr ^^' ) pour le chapitre 10 ! profitez bien de vos vacances (si vous en avez hahaha *sadique*) je vous embrasse, et merci encore pour votre soutien ! ;-) bises (Aaron A.)

-On vous souhaite un joyeux noël et une heureuse nouvelle année ! longue vie et prospérité *ptit clin d'œil à Mariion* (Harry & Drago)


End file.
